Under the Beech Tree
by Find-i
Summary: Belakangan Harry merasa bersemangat dan ia selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik guru ramuannya hingga harus terkena mantra obliviate!


**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter adalah milik J.K Rowling semata. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan segelintir pun darinya.

**OOC, typo, RnR please...**

**Under the Beech Tree**

Bel pertanda pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, anak-anak Gryffindor dan Hufflepuf segera mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan keluar dari Rumah Kaca. Ron dan Hermione segera bergegas, namun Harry tetap tinggal saat terlihat olehnya sosok Snape, guru ramuan yang paling dibencinya, berpapasan dengan Harry sambil melempar pandangan jijik pada Harry seperti biasa.

Dilihatnya Snape menuju profesor Sprout yang sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa tanah dan pupuk yang bertebaran dengan lambaian tongkanya. Bagi Harry, ini agak aneh. Jangankan menyambangi tempat guru, bicara begitu pribadipun tak pernah, bahkan saat ini Snape terlihat serius. Harry melambatkan mengemasi barang-barangnya. Masih ada Dean, Seamus dan empat anak Hufflepuff lain yang ada di dalam Rumah Kaca selain Harry.

"Pomona, apakah kau masih mempunyai persediaan pupuk kotoran naga selain untuk pelajar?" kata Snape tanpa basa-basi. Profesor Sprout terkejut akan kedatangan Snape―yang menunjukkan pertemuan mereka tidak direncanakan, dan segera memutar tubuh.

"Astaga, Sev-Severus! Tumben kemari!" tanggap Sprout tergagap saking terkejutnya. "Ya, aku... masih ada. Kenapa?"

"Boleh kuminta beberapa?"

"Tentu," Sprout tampak heran sekali. "Untuk apa?"

"Tanaman ramuan," sahut Snape singkat sambil menengok ke arah Harry dengan tatapan yang mematikan, Harry menyadari saat itu juga bahwa ia sudah ditinggal anak-anak yang lain.

"Oh sudahlah, Harry. Itu tidak penting, kau dengar apa katanya? Untuk tanaman ramuan, mungkin ada bahan ramuan baru atau apa," ujar Hermione saat Harry menceritakan apa yang ia dengar di Rumah Kaca saat makan malam di Aula Besar.

"Aku tahu, tapi entahlah aku merasa aneh," sahut Harry. Ia tidak paham, kenapa ia peduli dengan Snape, kotoran naga, dan tanamannya, pikirnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu, tapi sesuatu dalam hatinya mengatakan ini penting. Ini membuatnya mual. Bagaimana mungkin ia peduli dengan orang yang membencinya seperti itu? Sedangkan ia sendiri juga membencinya.

"Kuharap kau tidak tertarik dengan tanaman ramuan," sahut Ron getir sambil memasukkan sesendok penuh daging cincang ke mulutnya.

Esoknya saat dua jam pelajaran ramuan di ruang bawah tanah Snape, tak ada tanda-tanda tanaman baru dimeja, disekitar rak bahan, maupun dilantai. Semua tampak suram seperti biasa, namun tak ada yang sesuram Snape yang menutup pintu ruangan dengan bunyi debam mengerikan yang lebih hebat dari biasanya, pertanda ia membanting pintu sekuat tenaga. Kelas hening. Tak ada yang berani bersuara, karena masing-masing anak berpendapat perasaan Snape sedang dalam kondisi buruk dan sangat-lah bodoh jika mereka berani membuat suara, bahkan suara tarikan napas sekalipun.

Snape berjalan menuju mejanya dengan jubah hitamnya melambai seperti biasa. Mereka membuat cairan penyusut hari ini. Hampir seluruh ruangan tertutup asap yang menguar dari masing-masing kuali, membuat Harry kesulitan bernapas dan melihat, meskipun dibantu kacamatanya.

Malam hari, Harry dan Ron tengah sibuk mengerjakan PR ramalan di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor yang ramai. Sungguh menjengkelkan, benar-benar omong kosong. Apa untungnya membaca daun teh, rajah tangan, memelototi bola kristal dan hal bodoh lainnya yang diajarkan si Trelawney itu. Ia sudah bosan dijadikan 'objek ramalan kecelakaan' setiap kali pertemuan pelajaran ramalan. Dalam hati ia menyesal setengah mati mengambil pelajaran ini. Hermione maupun McGonagall benar, ini cabang yang tidak tepat. Terutama bagi Harry.

Harry berdiri meregangkan tubuh, mencoba menyegarkan otak. Ia berjalan menuju jendela dan berniat memandang pondok Hagrid. Namun, niatnya batal begitu saja ketika ada sesosok bertudung berjalan menyeberangi halaman kastil menuju—kalau tidak salah, ke danau. Harry terkejut saat mengira itu Dementor hingga ia sadar tinggi sosok itu tak sampai tiga bahkan dua meter. Namun, Harry semakin terkejut saat mengenali gayanya berjalan. Orang itu mendadak berhenti, memutar kepalanya kearah jendela jendela asrama Gryffindor, ke arah Harry. Terkejut, buru-buru Harry menunduk. _Apa yang dilakukan Snape?_

"Ada apa, Harry?" tanya Ron yang heran meihat Harry menunduk di bawah jendela seolah-olah takut akan ada meriam membentur kepalanya.

"Snape, keluar memakai tudung dimalam hari begini!" kata Harry sembari berdiri perlahan berusaha menjaga jarak dengan jendela.

"Sudahlah Harry, mungkin dia mencari bahan ramuan atau apa. Kenapa kau peduli sekali, kukira kau mem-mem-bencinya," Ron mengakhiri pecakapan dengan berusaha menahan kuap. Mata mereka bertemu dan Harry mendapat kesan Ron sedang menuduh sementara hati Harry mencelos. Benar juga. Ron segera berkemas dan tidur sambil sesekali mengumpat PR yang belum selesai. Tapi Harry tidak, dia mencoba melihat ke halaman lagi namun Snape sudah tidak ada disana.

Sebulan lagi ujian, Hermione jadi menyebalkan ia selalu cerewet mengulang pelajaran, menghafal tanggal-tanggal dan tetek bengek lainnya dan celakanya semua guru jadi sama cerewetnya dengan Hermione dan memberi mereka banyak PR. Harry benar-benar merana, karena saat ini musim panas yang cerah sudah mulai. Rumput-rumput disekitar danau yang berkilauan menggoda tiap anak yang terpaksa di kastil untuk belajar. Dan sungguh menyenangkan saat mereka ke Rumah Kaca untuk Herbologi dan ke lapangan luas dekat Pondok Hagrid untuk Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, saat langka untuk menikmati panasnya matahari atau menghirup dalam-dalam udara hangat.

Yang membuat Harry semakin bahagia adalah ada sepetak kecil bunga Lily tumbuh subur disekitar pohon Beech di halaman berumput dekat danau. Ini membuat Harry merasa bersemangat, karena ia merasa diawasi ibunya dari pohon Beech itu, membuatnya semakin giat belajar. Ron dan Hermione paham betul perasaan Harry dan tidak mengganggunya jika Harry memandang dari jendela kastil ke arah petak kecil bunga yang tampak seperti titik-titik putih di bawah naungan pohon Beech yang sejuk.

"Siapa yang menanam ya?" sahut Hemione saat Harry memandang Pohon Beech melalui jendela ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dipertengahan Mei di sore hari.

"Kenapa? Kau takut Harry mengalahkanmu karena ia jadi semangat belajar begitu?" sahut Ron sambil menyentak buku Transfigurasinya dengan sebal.

"Tentu tidak!" sambar Hermione tersinggung. "Orang itu baik sekali membuat Harry jadi lebih semangat."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bunga itu ditanam orang? Siapa tahu memang tumbuh sendiri disana?" sahut Harry tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Tanaman yang tumbuh sendiri setelah berhari-hari tidak hujan? Itu mungkin memang, tapi kelihatannya tanaman itu benar-benar terawat, Harry. Maksudku jika tumbuh sendiri, sebelumnya aku belum pernah melihat tanaman lain di pohon itu selain rumput," jelas Hermione.

"Kau benar, sepertinya ada orang yang memang menanamnya disana," sahut Ron sambil ikut mengamati sepetak kecil bunga Lily dikejauhan. Dalam hati Harry mengiyakan. Tapi siapa? Dumbledore? Hagrid? Sprout?

Tunggu dulu, Sprout? Pupuk kotoran Naga? Snape? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Snape jelas tidak suka kelahiran muggle, dia Slytherin. Jadi, tidak mungkin Snape berteman dengan Lily. Toh, Harry juga tidak mau jika hal itu benar.

Harry sibuk memikirkan nasibnya diatas ranjang tempat tidurnya. Ia berhasil menuju Hogsmeade melalui lorong rahasia tanpa melewati Dementor berkat Peta Perampok dari Fred dan George, benda yang hebat. Ia merasa seperti saat ia mendapatkan Jubah Gaib dari Dumbledore. Dengkur Ron mengeras. Kegairahan menguasainya, ia bosan dan ia ingin jalan-jalan mengelilingi kastil. Tidak bijaksana memang, tapi dia bosan.

Perlahan, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengaduk-aduk sebentar isi kopernya, mengeluarkan Jubah Gaib, Peta Parampok dan menyelipkan tongkatnya di saku belakang celana jeansnya. Ia segera menggelar Peta Perampok diatas ranjangnya sambil bergumam pelan, _"aku bersumpah bahwa aku orang tak berguna."_ Sederet garis-garis saling terhubung membentuk miniatur koridor-koridor, tangga, ruangan seluruh kastil dan jalan tembus menuju luar kastil. Dan titik-titik dengan label nama penghuni kastil saat ini terkonsentrasi di dua menara dan dua ruang bawah tanah kastil, murid-murid sebagian sudah di asrama masing-masing mengingat kini sudah lewat jam malam. Mrs. Norris ada diruang piala dan Filch sedang berkeliling di koridor lantai lima.

Pekikan tertahan keluar dari mulut Harry saat matanya terpaku pada sebuah titik yang tak seharusnya berada disana. Titik berlabel 'Severus Snape' sekarang berada tepat disebelah pohon Beech dihalaman sekolah. Lebih karena rasa ingin tahu, ia segera bergegas. Perlahan menuruni anak tangga, menuju lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang memekik kaget karena lukisannya terbuka sendiri.

"Siapa itu?" sahutnya kaget.

Namun, Harry tidak menjawab. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin memelankan suara sepatunya, menuruni tangga ke koridor dibawahnya, lagi dan lagi hingga ia sampai di Aula Depan yang remang-remang meskipun obor-obor api tetap menari-nari riang. Tak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Dilihatnya pintu menuju luar kastil terbuka sedikit, udara dingin yang membawa lembabnya malam menyelinap melalui celah pintu dan Harry heran sekali kenapa Filch sebegitu cerobohnya tidak memeriksa pintu-pintu hingga ia sadar, Filch adalah sahabat Snape. Perlahan berusaha tidak membuat bunyi derit, Harry menyelinap melewati pintu menuju malam yang dingin. Angin malam terasa menggoyang Jubah Gaibnya, menampar wajahnya. Dari kejauhan, jendela Pondok Hagrid menyala dan asap tebal membumbung terbawa angin dari perapiannya. Dan anehnya tak dijumpai satu Dementor-pun sejauh yang bisa dilihat Harry, ia menduga seseorang telah mengusir Dementor disekitar kastil. Mungkin Dumbledore, ia pernah mendengar Hermione mengatakan kalau Dumbledore tidak begitu menyukai para Dementor itu. Sambil mempererat pegangan Jubah Gaibnya, segera ia menuju pohon Beech didekat danau dan menemukan cahaya kecil disana.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat menemukan siluet sosok Snape yang sedang menunduk diatas bunga Lily dengan posisi memunggungi Harry. Snape menata bunga itu supaya rapi, memotong rumput-rumput liar yang mengganggu, membuka karung kecil yang sebelumnya tidak diperhatikan Harry yang ternyata berisi kotoran naga dan memupuki petak kecil bunga Lily dan terakhir ia menyiram bunga itu dengan acungan tongkatnya. Harry terkejut bukan kepalang, karena sangat mungkin jika Snape menanam bunga itu disini. Namun, pikirannya berpendapat, barangkali ada ramuan yang membutuhkan bunga Lily yang bagus sebagai salah satu bahannya.

Harry shock saking terkejutnya saat dilihatnya bahu Snape terguncang dan isak tertahan terbawa oleh angin menuju pendengaran Harry. Untuk beberapa saat Harry mengira telinganya pastilah agak tergaggu karena hembusan angin atau apa. Namun tak salah lagi, isakan itu terdengar dari suara satu-satunya orang yang disini selain Harry.

Harry mendekat perlahan meskipun agak berguncang, untuk memastikan pendengarannya. Dan terlihat olehnya cahaya kecil tongkat Snape memantul dari kilauan air mata yang merembes membasahi pipi cekungnya. Harry mematung, perutnya terasa penuh oleh perasaan kasihan tak diminta dalam hati Harry. Sungguh aneh mendengar dan melihat Snape menangis begitu sengsara seperti ini seolah-olah ia tak pernah bahagia. Harry merasa aneh saat melihat tangan pucat Snape membelai lembut kelopak bunga Lily putih yang mekar indah dihadapannya.

"Li-ly...E-v-vans...m-maaf-k-kan a-aku...," ucap Snape terbata. Harry tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya mapun yang didengarnya. Kenapa Snape minta maaf pada ibunya? Kesalahan apa yang dilakukan Snape pada Lily? Dan Harry sekarang merasa agak terganggu oleh air mata Snape. Ia mencoba lebih mendekat karena penasaran meskipun lututnya kini gemetar entah mengapa. Namun, Harry terkejut saat menyadari genggaman jubahnya mengendur, buru-buru digenggamnya kembali jubahnya sebelum ia menyadari sudah terlambat untuk melakukan itu, Snape sudah melihat sekilas sepatunya tadi.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!" teriak Snape tiba-tiba. Kilatan cahaya berpendar dalam gelapnya malam dan terdengar suara seperti letusan senapan, Harry merasa perutnya dihantam bola besi dan mendadak tangan dan kakinya mengatup, seluruh tubuhnya kaku seperti papan dan ia terjerembab dengan bunyi 'buk!' keras. Kepalanya menghantam tanah yang dingin dan ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang panjang, tongkat sihirnya, mengganjal pinggangnya. Sementara itu, Snape tampak luar biasa murka hingga tak bisa mengatakan makian yang tepat untuk Harry. Dengan kesedihan yang kini sedikit teraut di wajahnya, ia mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat ke wajah Harry dan bergumam pelan, "Obliviate."

Mata Harry terbelalak saat cahaya dari tongkat Snape dalam perjalanan menuju wajahnya dan kemudian segalanya terasa aneh. Ia tidak tahu dimana ia berada dan saat Harry baru saja menajamkan kepekaan indra-indranya, telinganya menangkap gumam lirih "Stupefy," kilatan cahaya merah dan segalanya lenyap begitu saja.

Harry membuka matanya perlahan. Segalanya tampak kabur, rupanya ada yang melepas kacamatanya. Ia berkonsentrasi ke indranya yang lain, kulit di punggungnya menunjukkan ia tengah berbaring ditempat yang empuk dan nyaman. Ia berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya dan merasa ada benjolan sebesar bola tenis dibelakang kepalanya, di sebebelah kanannya ada meja dan diletakkan diatasnya, kacamata bundarnya yang segera ia raup dan dipakainya. Pandangannya telah fokus sekarang. Dia terbaring dirumah sakit, rupanya.

"Sudah bangun, eh?" sahut seorang wanita disebelah kirinya yang ternyata Madam Pomfrey. "Pingsan di dekat danau, untunglah Hagrid menemukanmu," lanjutnya menggerutu. Harry mengejap bingung, ingin bertanya bagaimana ia bisa kesana namun saat itu ada yang membuka pintu Rumah Sakit dan dilihatnya Ron dan Hermione memasuki ruangan dengan wajah khawatir.

"Oh Harry kau sudah sadar, untunglah!" teriak Hermione, membuat Madam Pomfrey memberinya pandangan mencela.

"Kami mengkhatirkanmu, Sobat!" sahut Ron pelan sambil duduk di kaki ranjang Harry.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kata Harry sambil berusaha duduk. Kedua sahabatnya saling pandang tampak terkejut.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu?" ucap Hermione terdengar semakin khawatir. Harry menggeleng.

"Well, kau pingsan didekat danau dan kau juga kena kutukan Ikat Tubuh-Sempurna. Lalu Hagrid menemukanmu, dan ia menduga kau sudah disana sejak malam. Kau sungguh-sungguh tak tahu apa yang terjadi?" kata Ron.

"Yang kuingat hanya kilatan merah lalu semuanya lenyap," kata Harry sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. "Tapi itu tidak menjelaskan bagaimana aku bisa kesana!" tuntut Harry lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Beberapa anak menduga-duga kau diculik Sirius Black, tapi menurutku itu omong kosong. Jika ia ingin menculik Harry, sungguh bodoh jika ia meninggalkan Harry masih dalam lingkup kastil atau tidak membunuhnya saja," kata Hermione.

"Dan kurasa tak ada kabar Honeydukes kebobolan atau apa, jadi Sirius Black tidak mungkin melewati jalan tembus itu," ucap Ron.

"Dan, Hagrid menemukan Jubah Gaib dan tongkatmu bersamamu, itu berarti kau keluar secara sengaja," tambah Hermione.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku berjalan dalam tidur atau apa," sahut Harry lemah. Ia benar-benar pusing dan ingin tidur sekarang.

**NOX**


End file.
